1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device with an actuator structure having an optical element such as a mirror, and to a production method thereof.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A well-known optical device with an actuator structure is an optical switch, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-241118. This optical switch is provided with an electrode and a movable member. The electrode is fixed to a base. The movable member has a mirror at the tip thereof and is fixed to the base. In this optical switch, the movable member is moved relative to the electrode to move the mirror.